Reckless Abandon
by Dorthey Star
Summary: [OneShot] Gryffindors and Slytherins are united at the event of the century: Ginny and Draco's wedding. Unusual couples form when drinks are present. DMGW, HPPP


Reckless Abandon

It had been years since any of them really hated each other. No one was sure of the exact moment that it was acknowledged that they weren't enemies anymore. Some said it was the Battle of Hogwarts when all the houses- Slytherin included- joined together to fight the Death Eaters. Some said it was when the Gryffindors offered their dormitories to the Slytherins who were loyal to Dumbledore and were getting bullied in their own Commonroom. But most people agreed that it was when Draco and Ginny got married.

It was the most talked about event of the year. Draco and Ginny, who had been semi-secretly dating for two years, eloped without telling _anyone_, not even the few people that knew about their relationship. Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy were, to put it lightly, not happy. The two women, who had formed a tolerance for each other, had their hearts set on planning the wedding of the century. Draco and Ginny, to pacify the two women, agreed to renew their vows in a ceremony planned by their mothers.

It was the wedding of the century. Anybody who was anybody was there, from the Minister of Magic, to Dumbledore, to professional Quidditch players. Everyone was there, including the Slytherins and Gryffindors from both Ginny and Draco's years. Dumbledore preformed the ceremony, and both the bride and groom looked beautiful. They had a traditional wizarding wedding, much to the protest of Arthur Weasley, who had wanted her to go full-out Muggle. Hermione was her maid of honor while Luna, Padama, Pavarti, and Lavender were her bridesmaids. Blaise, Draco's cousin, was his best man, and his groomsmen were Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore Nott, and, most surprisingly, Ron.

The reception was held at the newest Malfoys' manor. Drinks were abundant, and soon almost everyone, except the bride and groom, oddly enough, were drunk, or close to it. A slow, sad song was playing, and most of the guests were on the dance floor, leaning against each other to keep standing. Draco and Ginny swayed together, content to just be together.

"Draco…" Ginny said, in a quiet, amazed voice. She was studying the couples around them.

"Hmm?" Draco replied sleepily. He wanted nothing more than to take his wife back into the manor and ravish her senseless.

"Are the Patil twins dancing with Crabbe and Goyle?" she asked him, nodding in the direction of two dancing couples. Draco turned to look and had to blink and look again.

"So they are. And…blimey, Blaise sure gets around! He's snogging with Brown. He was snogging with Granger earlier," Draco said and pointed in the direction of his dark haired cousin. Ginny giggled.

"Herms is with Theodore now. One wouldn't think that Hermione would get so…_forward_ when she gets drunk," Ginny smiled. Draco pulled his wife closer to him.

"I wish everyone would just leave," he grumbled, wondering for the millionth time why he agreed to have the reception at _his_ house.

Harry sat at a table by himself, nursing a butterbeer. He didn't trust himself to get drunk, especially not with so many other drunk people around. He looked around at the crowd with a small smile and amused himself with picking out the Gryffindor/Slytherin couples that had formed during the course of the evening. Harry noted that Hermione wasn't still with Blaise, whom she had started her even with after getting drunk. Hermione was now snogging Theodore while Blaise was snogging Lavender. The Patil twins were dancing with Crabbe and Goyle, and, of course, Draco and Ginny were dancing together, each looking peaceful. Harry smiled to himself again as he thought of how happy Draco and Ginny were. True, Draco wouldn't have been Harry's first choice for Ginny, but as long as she was happy and he didn't hurt her, he could accept their relationship.

Harry heard the chair next to him being pulled out and he turned to face it. Pansy Parkinson, one of the very few people who _wasn't_ drunk, sat down next to him and propped her feet on the chair across from her.

"Potter," she acknowledged, nodding her head to him. He nodded his head back, and she sighed wearily. "My feet are _killing_ me. I don't' know what I was thinking when I let Tasha pick these shoes out." Harry let out a quiet laugh.

"That's the bright side to being male. We don't wear those ridiculous shoes," he said, grinning. Pansy and Draco had been the first to pledge their allegiance to Dumbledore, and for that Harry held a certain respect for the two of them. In the years since the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry and Pansy formed a friendship. They weren't best friends, but they were higher than acquaintances. She laughed, and they sat in silence for a minute.

"I'm glad they found each other," Pansy said, sighing happily as she looked at the couple. "I just wish this bloody reception would end!" Harry laughed.

"I agree, and I'm sure the happy couple would, too," Harry said, smiling at Pansy. Suddenly a thought struck him. "Do you want to get out of here and go somewhere?" he asked her. She turned and looked at him, studying him for a moment.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Potter?" she asked him carefully, betraying no emotion in her voice. Her eyes, however, told a different story. Harry grinned slyly.

"But of course, Miss Parkinson. Let's sneak out, be reckless for a change," he said, standing up and offering his hand to her. She smiled and took it.

"All right, let's go!" she said and the two headed for the Apparation point.

"Potter just left with Pansy," Draco murmured to his wife, who was resting her head against his chest. She smiled sleepily.

"It's about time. I was beginning to wonder if we were going to have to lock them in a closet or something," Ginny said, smiling. Draco laughed silently, and Ginny scowled at him. "Be still or I'll have to hex you."

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco murmured and captured Ginny's lips with his.

Harry and Pansy stood on the edge of the lake, each just looking at it. They were on a bluff that was ten feet above the surface of the lake.

"You're sure this is completely safe?" Pansy asked, looking down at the black water dubiously. Harry grinned.

"Perfectly safe. Ron and I come here all the time and do this," Harry said. "Okay, take my hand and on the count of three, jump. Ready?" Pansy nodded and took his hand. "One…two…three!" On the count of three the two of them jumped off the bluff, still in their wedding things, and landed in the water with a huge splash. Both touched down against the bottom of the lake pushed themselves to the surface.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that! And in my good dress robes!" Pansy said, laughing, as she treaded water. Harry grinned.

"Feels good to be reckless once in a while, doesn't it?" he asked as he swam closer to her. Before either knew what was happening, their lips met in a kiss.

"Guess we should be reckless more often," Pansy whispered as they broke apart before capturing his lips again.

-fin-

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, except Tasha. The Battle of Hogwarts belongs to someone…It's been used in so many stories, I'm not sure who originally thought of it. The title, "Reckless Abandon", is the name of a Blink 182 song.

A/N: Just a short little one shot that popped into my head yesterday and turned out pretty good, I do think. D/G isn't the _main_ pairing, but it's in there quite a bit, which is why I classified it under Draco and Ginny and not Harry and General. Make sense?


End file.
